the_frontierfandomcom-20200214-history
BRD-01 Spectre
"Fighting the hard fights so you don't have to." The BRD-01 Spectre is a piece of robotic technology developed and manufactured by Hammond Robotics for the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation. It is utilised by the IMC as automated infantry to support and - in some cases - replace their Marine units in combat. Spectres can be deployed in many configurations, including the First and Second generations, Snipers and Suicide bomber configurations. The Stalker and Reaper are two IMC automatons seemingly developed from the Spectre chassis. History Defense contractor subsidiaries of the IMC developed the Spectre - a robotic anthropomorphic combat system derived from the MRVN project. The spectre is officially classified in IMC manifests as a form of automated infantry. Their main use is urban pacification and occupation. Due to the corporate and military politics that plagued their development, Spectres inherited a data-port vulnerability from their Marvin predecessors. When aPilot reprograms a Spectre (See 'Data Knife'), the Spectre immediately begins to seek out and engage friendly combatants, both human and artificial, with extreme prejudice. When the Spectre was developed by Doctor Hammond, he started an arms race (At least according to the Grunts). One of the first known deployments of the Spectre was in the Massacre of Colony G21, with at least three racks of Spectres being deployed to capture and kill the residents of the town. By the time the Militia engaged, the machines had been efficient enough that there was no life left in the town. The Spectre was then inducted as a standard part of all IMC deployments. After the Battle of Demeter, the IMC came to rely on increasing amounts of Spectres with the mass defections of personnel to the Militia cause. Three months after the destruction of the facility, the Militia would attack a Hammond Robotics facility in an attempt to sever the IMC's supply of Spectres. An unknown amount of time later, they would also attack the recomissioned Zone 18, once again attempting to destroy the IMC's military-industrial complex. By the time of the Battle of Typhon, the IMC and Militia were both using BRD-01 Spectres, with the IMC having developed their Stalker and Reaper variants. Variants Second Generation The Box Head spectre is the variant employed by the IMC for general usage purposes. Its head is boxy and sometimes given a shark paint. These Spectres are still in use as of Titanfall 2, by the Militia also. These models are called Second Generation by Blisk, and still appear to be undergoing testing by the time of the first game. 'Triangle Head' The so-called Triangle Head spectre is that used by the Militia. Although visually similar, it is notable in that it has a triangular head design reminiscent of the design used by Stalkers and Reapers. These can be seen being constructed in the Hammond Robotics HQ, so it is unknown is these are older or newer variants of the Spectre. Sniper Spectre Sniper Spectres are Triangle-Head spectres painted in all-black garb and equippd with Active Camouflage modules, as well as Longbow DMRs or Charge Rifles. These models seem to have been phased out by the IMC, as snipers seen on BT-7274 do not display any behaviour different to the regular Spectre. Suicide Spectre The Suicide Spectre is a model developed and deployed en masse by the IMC, designed to run at a target and self-sacrifice in an explosion. Their effectiveness is not to be underestimated in numbers, so much so that the IMC appear to have developed the Tick to replace them. Spyglass Although not strictly a combat variant, the Spyglass unit is a modified Spectre chassis used to host the artificial intelligence of the same name, as to allow field units to recieve battlefield intelligence and direction from command. Deployment Spectres are usually deployed via Drop Pod, though occaisionally can be deployed via Goblin dropship. They can also be seen deployed by Phantoms carrying Spectre Deployment Racks in The Colony. When deployed, they are usually used for urban pacification missions, occupation and support of Marine fireteams due to their expendable, disposable nature. Marine dialogue suggests Spectres are commanded by top graduates of IMC military academies, with those commanders being commanded by Spyglass.IMC Grunt Dialogue, Colony, 1:26 Spectres have been seen to be equipped with a diverse array of weaponry, including R97-A1 SMGs, R97-CN SMGs, Mastiffs, Archer Rocket Launchers, Longbow DMRs, CAR SMGs, R101-C Carbines, R201 Assault Rifles, V-47 Flatlines, M1A3 Hemloks, Volts and several other weapons. They are also capable of jumping on titans, and have immense strength that allows them to kill humans via hand-to-hand combat including kicks, punches and even strangling human infantry. It is known that it can take up to four men to pry a malfunctioning unit off a person caught in its sights. However, there are some issues regarding Spectre deployment. Notably, the capacity for hacking; a Pilot equipped with a Data Knife or Wi-Fi Virus can quickly and efficiently convert a Spectre from fighting for one faction to fighting on another's behalf, a weakness well utilised by both the IMC and Militia. This weakness is noted in Made Men, when Spyglass and Bish use local Mobile Hardpoint uplinks to take control of Spectre units operating in their vicinity. This weakness, however, appears to have been rectified in the Stalker. Trivia * Posters for the Spectre can be found on Corporate and Complex. They boast the Spectres having Depleted Uranium Ablative Cooled Ceramic Armour, Titanium Appendages, a Universal Weapons Platform, Tungsten Carbide Linear Joints, a USB v8.1 interface an an Omni-Directional Sensor Array. * It can be assumed that the units employed by the Militia are First Generation units. Aside from being units scavenged from older battlefields, the Second Generations appear to be in early field testing by the events of Titanfall, but not far enough into testing to have begun mass production. This would explain why the Sniper Spectre still boasts the 'Wedge Head' shape and why they were still being manufactured by Hammond Robotics even while the company has posters advertising the new model - five years later, both factions are using the Second Generation units because they have been around long enough to be widely adopted by both sides of the conflict. * Mark II software is known for glitching and causing Spectre units to frenzy and commit friendly fire. It is unknown if the Mark II software is in reference to the Second Generation Spectre, or if the software was in use on the older models. Gallery I Killed Them All.jpg|Spectres on Colony G21, in the I Killed Them All achievement art My Robot Army.jpg|An army of Spectres in the My Robot Army achievement art Inhuman.jpg|Inhuman banner on Titanfall 2 Spectres and Goblins.jpg|Spectres and Goblins banner Screenshot_2017-02-02-11-31-40.png|Spectre entry on the Titanfall companion app SpectreCamo.png|Spectre Camo Burn Card UrbanRenewal.png|Urban Renewal Burn Card WifiVirus.jpg|Wi-Fi Virus Burn Card sniperspec.jpg|A Sniper Spectre, in black camouflage spectreposter.jpg|A Hammond Robotics poster for the Spectre spectrewedge.jpg|Spectres bearing the Wedge Head spectres.jpg|Spectres bearing the Box Head Appearances * Titanfall (First Appearance) * Titanfall 2 Sources Category:IMC Category:Robots